


Are you a toaster?

by Dovesadumbass



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Knife Throwing, Sleepwalking, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovesadumbass/pseuds/Dovesadumbass
Summary: Jade is always weird, but apparently even in her sleep she can surprise Tori
Relationships: Past Jade West/ Beck Oliver, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Are you a toaster?

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, this is actually a rewrite of a year and a half old oneshot I wrote on a challenge from my friend based on a tumblr textpost

When Jade and Tori went to sleep, they were curled together on their bed, so for Tori to wake up alone was quite a shock.

“Jade?” She sits up, unhappy but not overly surprised, Jade has less need for sleep so occasionally when they go to sleep together Jade will wake up long before her girlfriend and get up to go do stuff. Tori stands up and gets dressed, deciding to go find jade. As she walks down the stairs, a yawn on her lips, she sees something that confuses her.

Jade is sitting on the floor of their living room, having pushed all the furniture against the walls, and surrounded by her entire knife collection, all pointed out and apparently sorted by size. She’s staring down at the knives and muttering to herself. Tori quickly crosses the room, standing at the edge of the circle and trying to get Jade’s attention.

“Jade? Sweetie? Are you ok?” She asks cautiously, concerned about her girlfriend. 

Jade doesn’t turn around and doesn’t even look up as she speaks drowsily, “Yeah,” before continuing to mutter at her knives.

“Jade are you ok? What are you doing?” Tori asks again, stepping around the edge of the circle so she's in Jade’s vision, only to realize Jade’s eyes are closed.

Jade responds in the same drowsy voice, “I’m fine, go back to bed.” despite jade repeatedly voicing her hatred for the word ‘fine’ as a descriptor. Tori becomes more worried and quickly tries to think of a question to test if Jade is actually listening to her.

“Babe, are you a toaster?” she enunciates slowly, to make sure the other girl understands her.

Jade responds quickly and in the same voice, “Yeah, yeah...” Before trailing off into more muttering Tori cant understand.

Tori reaches across the circle and grabs her girlfriend’s arm, trying to shake her out of the trance, but when jade quickly pulls her arm out of Tori’s hand and otherwise doesn't move, Tori tries again, “Jade, listen to me, are you a toaster?”

“Yeah,” Jade responds again, clearly not hearing her words. She pulls both hands to her lap, clasping her hands together and continuing to mutter at her knives.

Unsure what to do, Tori begins to pick up and move knives, attempting to clear a path to the girl in the center. This seems to awaken jade for a moment as her eyes shoot open and she speaks clearly, “What are you doing? Put those down!”

Sighing in relief, Tori puts the knives back, “Oh thank god, jade i was so worri…” She trails off as she sees that jade’s eyes fell closed again and she’s moving as if about to stand up. Jade picks up a blade, stands up, and throws the blade above Tori’s head at the target set up on the opposite wall, missing not only the center ring, but landing it in the drywall almost a foot above the upper edge of the target. Tori turns around to see where Jade missed and gasps, quickly moving to be facing Jade’s Side as she leans down and picks up another knife.   
“I’m serious Jade, are you a toaster?” She asks again as her entranced girlfriend throws the next knife, again missing the target before responding.

“Yeah, now leave it alone,” Jade’s voice is still sleep addled, but now seeming slightly frustrated.

Tori, now deciding she’s done all she can do for the moment, pulls out her pearphone and facetimes Beck, Jades ex and their mutual friend.

On the fifth ring Beck finally picks up, laying in bed and from what Tori can see, shirtless, “You know it's 6 am right?”

“Yes but when you and Jade dated did she ever do anything… weird?” She asks, watching Jade’s third knife embed itself six inches left of the target’s outer ring.

“You’re gonna have to be more specific.” Beck responds dryly, thinking of all the many weird things Jade does on a daily basis.

“Like sleep-throwing knives?” Tori asks, turning the camera around to show Jade.

“She’s practicing?”

Tori pans to the target, “She’s MISSING, I've never seen her miss before in the entire time I've known her.”

“I’ll be over in five.” Beck responds, hanging up the call before Tori can remind him to put a shirt on.

Tori watches her girlfriend throw a few more knives, none of them hitting the target, before the doorbell rings and Beck walks inside, “Alright I’m here, what now?

“You didn’t put a shirt on,” Tori walks over to him, “Ask her if she’s a toaster.”

“It didn’t seem important, and why would I do that?” He asks incredulously.

“Just do it!”

“Fine, fine,” He turns to Jade, “Are you a toaster?”

“Yup,”

Beck’s eyebrows raise, “Ok yeah that's definitely weird, But she isn't collecting the knives is she?”

“No, I don't think so, Why does that matter?” She waves a hand towards the quantity of knives surrounding Jade.   
“What if we just let her run out? She only has so many knives.” 

Tori blinks, “Well, I guess that works, you want coffee?”

“Absolutely, It's too early for this!” Beck follows her into the kitchen, leaning against the counter while she makes coffee, with the background noise of Knives embedding themselves in drywall.


End file.
